Secret Life
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Six years ago, she had escaped that part of her life to Starling City. After the life she had built with Oliver and the team, all of it is threatened when she receives a phone call. Is her past catching up to her and will it destroy everything she had worked so hard to build? Relationships are put to the test more than ever, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading all the fanfics about the supernatural and had an idea so decided to write it down. This idea seemed really good in my head and hopefully I've begun to show that through the words. I'm not that sure on this one though, so tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not because to be entirely honest, I have no clue whether or not I'm going to be continuing it. Tell me what you guys think of this and if I should continue this or not, I'm on the fence. **

_She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her body slowly beginning to wire down. She had been running for a while now but she couldn't stop, she had to keep going. A few years ago, it wasn't like this. She was normal, and now she would give anything to be that person again. They were behind her, calling out to her. A part of her wanted to call back, to go back, but she knew that she couldn't. This isn't the life she wanted for herself. The rhythm of her feet propelling her through the forest sounded through her head; if she wasn't in her current position then she would just listen to rhythm, the music. They couldn't catch her and she would do everything in her power not be found. No matter what, she wasn't going back but for some strange, unknown reason she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time venturing through these woods. _

_She would be back, and even they knew it._

_No matter how far you run, the truth will always cast over her like a shadow and she would never be rid of it. _

* * *

You know what the worst part of a secret is, the lies, lying so you don't have to reveal that damn secret. She sat here in the _secret _lair of Oliver's, who trusted her enough to reveal his secret about being Starling City's big bag vigilante, Arrow. But if she were to tell the two guys then it would completely destroy their life and she would never be able to live with herself.

It was another day for Team Arrow with Felicity typing away on the computers and Oliver and Digg sparring on the mats.

She tried removing all thoughts from her mind as her fingers flew over the keyboard at the speed of light, concentrating on the task at hand. When her phone started ringing, Felicity reached out blindly to where she last placed it beside her on her desk.

Looking down at the I.D of the caller, she froze; all her walls came crumbling down by that one name. Closing her eyes, she willed all the images, memories connected to that name away; Felicity put the device to her ear.

"Lizzie?" shivers ran up her spine at the familiar voice.

"Derek" the tone of voice used gained the attention of Oliver and Digg sparing on the training mats.

"It's been quite a while since we last saw you" taking a deep breath, she replied.

"What do you want Derek? Because if you haven't yet realised I've actually got a life to get back to"

"We need you back here, there's been a problem and we need your help"

"I'm surprised you actually want me up front and not far at the back…what makes you think I can help?" the entire time, both men came up beside Felicity.

"Everyone knows you're stronger than everyone else put together…please Lizzie, we _need you_" Derek wasn't hesitant to begin pleading with her. "We all miss you"

"Derek, you didn't even give a crap about me…ever in the entire time I was there with you lot, so what makes you think I want to go back there again?"

"What do want me to say to you? That it was a mistake?"

"Don't even think about going there…" resting one of her elbows on her desk, she nested her head on top "…fine…I'll think about it alright, but I _do not _forgive you"

"Thank you" ending the call a second later, Felicity began packing up when Oliver's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who was that?" swivelling around in her chair, she found both men with their arms folded across their chests. She really didn't want to tell them. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the back of her chair, Felicity finally spoke.

"There are some nightmares in my past that I don't want anyone becoming a part of…so trust me, it's better of just left in the past" her answer didn't seem to satisfy either man. Blocking her exit, they were relentless.

"Felicity you can tell us anything and we'll listen…we've always been here for you and we always will be…that will never change" Digg said in his big brother voice that Felicity knew all too well.

"I know, it's just I don't want either of you involved…so just leave it at that" she tried at dodging both men to make it to the stairs, she really didn't want to be having this conversation right now…or ever, matter of fact.

"…Felicity…" Oliver acted on impulse, gently grabbing her arm but tight enough where she couldn't wriggle out of his grasp.

"Oliver, let me go…I just…can't deal with this right now" once again, Felicity tried to escape his grip but failed when he then tugged her in closer to him, his arm coming up to wrap around her waist.

"Felicity let us in" the tone he used was the one Oliver usually used when he was trying to get something out of Felicity.

"I just can't" summoning strength she didn't know she still had, Felicity wrenched herself out of Oliver's grasp and booted it up the stairs, well as fast as she could go with heels on.

Her sudden actions caused familiar parts of herself to begin stoking at the fire of her other side.

After so long living normally, it was there slowly flaring to life. It called her back home. She knew she probably shouldn't have left like that but she _couldn't _reveal that part of her to them without them taking the heat for her decision. Maybe going there was the best thing; put some space between the three of them.

Right now all she can hope for is that Oliver doesn't decide to Hood up and come to infuriate her further.

Sure he had told her his big secret, the least she could do was let him in, to let them both in.

* * *

After an hour of diving into a tub of mint chip ice cream and watching TV programmes that she needed to catch up on, wrapped up in her favourite XL purple blanket, Felicity finally decided. Packing up her bag for a two week stay, she heard knocking at her front door, which finally snapped her out of her reverie. Nothing moved her body was fixed on the spot.

"Felicity?" Oliver's knocking drummed through her home.

Finally moving towards the door, she pulled the door open to see two men with duffle bags clutched in their hands. Frowning, Oliver spoke again.

"We're coming with you…over the phone you sounded like this Derek guy wasn't exactly a friend, so just to give ourselves a peace of mind…" he trailed off. Too tired to fight them on it, since it would probably go on for hours and just end up following her. Stepping to the side, motioning them inside. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that"

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"So…" it was obvious they didn't know what to say next.

They were undoubtedly going to be finding out anyway, might as well get it over with. Taking a seat on her couch, Felicity resumed her previous position.

"I haven't been completely honest with either of you…the truth is…" closing her eyes tightly to ignore their facial expressions, she continued "I've been leaving snippets out, yes it's true that my dad left me…my mother, I'm not really sure what happened to her, she just disappeared and I've never seen her again…so an old friend of mine basically took me in and I lived with him and his brothers…then I just left and came here, after graduating from MIT"

"Why did you leave those parts out?" opening her eyes to see Oliver sitting near her feet and Digg on the armchair near Oliver.

"Beats me" shrugging. "Anyways, I should start heading out to make it there for morning"

"Where?"

"Pennsylvania"

"That's four hours away"

"And it's now…" taking a glance at the time on her phone, "…3am"

"I'll drive" Digg offered, rising from his seat.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Felicity mused, tilting her head so she could rest it against the back of the couch.

"Not really, come on…if we leave now then we can beat traffic while you-" Digg pointed at Felicity "-can sleep in the car because Felicity, no offence, you look like a walking zombie…huh and so does Oliver"

"Hey!" both Oliver and Felicity said in unison, Digg grinned.

"You don't even know where you're going though"

"That is exactly why I'm borrowing your GPS to get us there" Digg said with a smile as he went to grab the gadget, while picking up his duffle bag in the process.

"Fine, fine…just let me get my bag" if either man noticed that the blanket was still hugging her shoulders then they didn't say anything. Felicity's duffle bag mainly included clothes but in a smaller bag included a few gadgets.

* * *

In the car Felicity had, once again, wrapped herself up in the purple blanket and made herself comfortable, huddled closely in the corner. Oliver had been staring off outside his window when he looked over to see Felicity in an uncomfortable position that made him wince, shuffling over to the middle seat, Oliver wrapped his arm her shoulders, gradually tipping her his direction. She didn't seem to have a problem with the arrangements, burrowing deeper into his shoulder. He shifted into a more comfortable position, careful not to jostle her too much in case she woke up.

Resting his head atop hers, Oliver banded both his arms about Felicity's waist to secure her to his side. Digg could see the pair from the driver's seat, thank god he had gotten a good night's sleep the night before. Focusing on the road ahead, they had far to go but they were together and that's how they would stay.

But nobody, apart from Felicity, knew what lurked ahead.

Boy where they in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke up to trees whizzing past her window.

Subtly tilting her head to the left to get a more clear view of the sleeping figure of Oliver beside her.

From his relaxed and tension-free posture, she figured he must be in a really deep sleep. It was good to see him asleep every so often. Looking at their positions, Felicity realised how intimate they were. He had both his arms snaked tightly around her waist, securing her to him which also made separating them near to impossible without having to wake him, while his head was perched atop her own. Somehow whilst she had been asleep, her legs had come up and now bridged Oliver's. Thank god she had decided to wear trousers and sneakers on this trip, strictly no skirts.

Carefully removing them from his lap she could feel him frown, one of his hands unfastened from about her waist and seemed to search for the pressure of her legs. Shivers coursed through her when his left hand landed on her upper thigh and replaced them back on his lap once again, laying his hand on top. Great, now what?

"You okay back there?" Digg's tender voice came from the driver's seat. Directing her gaze to up front, Felicity saw him glancing into the mirror to see into the back, also seeing how Oliver had attached his body to hers.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be staying like this until he wakes up…where are we?"

"Not far, another half an hour and we should be there" his gaze returned to the road again.

"Might as well get comfortable" looking out of her window, Felicity decided to pass the time by seeing if she could see any familiar locations. She knew she had to do something to trump down the thoughts of what the male duo might do if they ever found out, that wasn't something she was going to allow happen lightly.

* * *

About 15 minutes from their destination Oliver woke up, still tangled with Felicity, with his head on Felicity's shoulder since she was still staring out the window. She snapped her head back to him when he let out a soft moan.

"Hey…how'd you sleep?"

"Good, longer than last night's…how'd you sleep?" he asked, shifting into a proper sitting position.

"Okay…we're not far, like 15 minutes"

"Oh that's good"

"Jeez you two are so awkward to listen to" Digg chimed in, rolling his eyes. Oliver glared at him while Felicity stifled a smirk. You only get defensive if it's the truth.

* * *

They were driving down a road with the forest bordering on the sides. For an unknown reason, she felt something bad was going to happen. Moments later, a shadow lunged out of the trees and caused Digg to swerve on the road, they seemed to be the only car currently on the road. Oliver's arm pushed her back into her seat, stopping her from being injured.

"Shit! Hold on!"

Looking out her window, she saw the shadow just before it attacked once again. Felicity attempted to calm her increasing heart rate.

"FELICITY!" she heard Oliver's voice calling for her, their seatbelts were holding them firmly against the back of the seat so it didn't allow Oliver to get closer to Felicity, as it collided with her side of the car, sending it flying off the road and into the forest. The car continued to flip, crushing against the ground painfully. She was met by darkness. _This wasn't good_.

* * *

"Oliver you okay?" Digg's voice made him open his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay…how about you?"

"I'm good…Felicity?" when she didn't answer, Digg turned to face the backseat. "Felicity? Where is she?"

Oliver turned to where she last was. Her window was completely thrashed, through the remains he could see her motionless body lying there at the side of the road on her stomach, face down.

"FELICITY!" Oliver tried calling out her name again, desperate for her to move something, _anything_. He heard a car approaching. Not being able to decide whether that was good or bad, Oliver shifted himself up, fully onto the seat. Beginning to kick at the door, after his tenth kick it blew off its hinges while Digg did the same to his door. Going straight to her side, Oliver carefully turned her over while Digg checked her pulse. Luckily she didn't have any injuries apart from a few cuts and scratches.

"It's there, she's alright"

"Come on Felicity, wake up…open your eyes" she moaned.

"Why do I feel like I've just been hit by a car?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Oliver dropped his head, smiling; Digg just shook his head, smiling also.

"Only you Felicity, only you"

"Hey, it's a fair question"

A car door shutting snapped everyone's attention back to the current situation again. Up ahead came around three men from the truck.

"You guys alright…wait…Felicity?!" she seemed to recognise the voice instantly without even looking at him.

"Devon?"

"The one and only" he said with a smile, coming over to her other side. "You alright?" looking at all three of them.

"Something ran into our car and knocked us clear off the road" Digg supplied while Oliver looked well out of his comfort zone. Devon went pale white.

"You going to give us a lift or are you just going to sit there and pretend to be a vampire" she called out, sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah sure, come on"

Before she could do anything about it, Oliver gathered her up into his arms and stood easily.

"Oliver" she warned.

"Don't even bother" was his only reply before following Devon to the truck.

"No really, I'm fine…I was just winded that's all…nothing some rest can't fix"

"Felicity…"

"Oliver…look I'll even prove it for you" Lifting up her shirt, there was nothing. She was telling the truth.

"So what actually happened?" one of the brothers asked, leaning up against the side of the truck. Shifting out of Oliver's arms, she leant up against the truck.

"Like Digg said something…a shadow it looked like, came and knocked us clean off the road"

"Why what is it?" Oliver cut into the conversation, placing one arm against the truck near Felicity's head and leaning some of his weight onto that arm.

"I don't quite know, that's why I'm asking you lot because I hoped that you saw it and could tell me what it was"

"I don't think any of us got a chance to see it fully, we were all pretty focused on surviving and not being injured"

"Devon!" a new voice called out, but this one made Felicity tense up and the action didn't go unnoticed by either Digg or Oliver. This must be the guy on the phone she was talking to earlier. The man in question came over from a nearby car that nobody heard approach. He had quite a muscular build, light sandy brown gelled hair, and abs clearly see through from his white vest clinging onto his neck. "What happened? You were supposed to be back ten minutes ago" he seemed to acknowledge the team standing beside the truck when he came to stand just in front of Devon.

"Liz and her friends were taken off the road by some shadow" Devon summarised for the man, Derek; Oliver remembered his name to be but not that he was going to let anyone know that. He just seemed to stare at her like she had just suddenly grown two heads, not liking how he was just staring at her, Oliver decided to step in.

"I'm Oliver and this is John"

"But you can call me Digg…it's what everyone calls me"  
Just then they heard a noise from the forest. In unison, everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the sound. Out of habit, Oliver and Digg came to stand in front of Felicity, scanning the area for a possible threat. Derek started towards the sound, followed by the others. Looking to his side at Digg, they shared a glance before they slowly trailed after the other men; Oliver reached behind him to tangle his fingers with Felicity's.

* * *

Felicity's heart was in her throat at that current moment, the sound of blood pumping through her body flooded her head. This is why she always hated this forest, because you never know what could be around the next tree or the next direction you turn. When she was younger she had never come into this part of the forest and the rest of the men she called her brothers, even though they weren't by blood, knew that. Neither Oliver nor Digg had ever come to these forests, so they both would be really cautious every single second and probably sandwiching her in between their two bodies to keep her protected from all possible threats.

The men up ahead were whispering to each other under their breath, and she didn't need super hearing to know what they were saying. In aspects of situations, all the men currently surrounding her had similar qualities that she both despised and appreciated at the same time.

Upon arriving at a clearing a couple minutes from their vehicles, they arranged themselves in a circle, Digg, Felicity and Oliver at the centre. Just when they thought all was calm, out of the bushes came hurtling a giant wolf-like creature, aimed straight for them. Not breaking the formation, all the men rushed at the wolf, throwing themselves into the fight but it just tossed them aside like rag dolls. Neither man knew what to do in that moment but for some strange reason it seemed to target one specific person. Felicity. From the side, Felicity could see Derek and the rest of her step-brothers looking at her as if she possessed all the answers. She couldn't let either Digg or Oliver get hurt by the beast. Shutting her eyes tight, she took in a few deep breathes before her eyes shot open like bullets out of a gun, eyes glowing gold. Pushing both men, either side of her, behind her Felicity began running towards the wolf, which seemed to respond eagerly.

"Felicity! NO!" Oliver called out to her, pleading her to return back to his side. His fear of her death present in his voice, Digg repeated her name, attempting to gain her attention but it was no use.

Sprinting towards the creature, Felicity leaped towards the monster but to her team's shock, in mid-air transformed into a creature similar to that of the one she was fighting. Teeth and claws were drawn, ripped at their opponent's flesh. Just watching it felt like you were watching Clash of the Titans. Neither one of them was holding back.

To say that Digg and Oliver were shocked would be lightly scratching the surface; they looked like they had just seen a ghost.

Both Felicity and the other wolf were locked in a deadly combat, both of them receiving blows from one another. Her opponent clawed her side, blood seeping out of the wound but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest, responding with an almighty bite to the back of their neck. The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Felicity let loose a hair-raising snarl that made shivers wrack through everyone's bodies.

Derek was the first to go to her side, well attempt to at least. She snapped her head his direction with a growl, warning him not to come any closer. She really didn't like him. Her wound seemed forgotten by everyone apart from the two men standing where she'd left them, staring on in pure shock, eyes wide. Turning in their direction she had a look in her eyes that she saved only for the two of them.

"You're…You're a wolf?!" Oliver stammered out. She didn't know what was worse, the current look on his face or the one he wore when she had seen him after he had seen Tommy die. Felicity didn't turn back into human form, not sure whether or not that was the best thing to do at the time.

"How long?" Digg seemed to asking more useful questions than the obvious ones.

"Altogether nine years, but she hasn't been with us for six years" Devon provided them with the answer since she couldn't really tell them in the form she was.

"Wait…the entire time you've been with us…you've been a wolf?" Oliver gained his voice. She had a bad feeling about the look on his face.

"Are you all you lot as well?"

The rest of the men made a noise of agreement. Oliver then turned in the direction of the car, when she made a few steps forward he stuttered in his steps and held up a hand to stop her.

"No! I-I…I can't deal with this right now, just…" and with that he walked off to the car, shortly followed by Digg but before he followed Oliver, he turned to her.

"Everyone's entitled to secrets" No matter what the situation, Digg was always on Felicity's side.

"Liz, I think it's best if you and them just separate yourselves for a while…just go back to the house, we'll meet you there" Devon voiced while Derek led the others back to the car. She didn't need to be told twice, racing off in the direction of the house, Felicity thought about how messed up her life truly was.

* * *

Expectedly, she arrived well before everyone else. Taking a look at the house that she hadn't been to for six full years, she remembered how great it was to feel part of a family upon her arrival, new to being a wolf. Admiring the beauty behind it, a smile crept its way onto her face from all the fun that they had.

The roof overhung the rest of the house, in her eyes it always looked like that house from Teen Wolf, the Hale house she always called it. The entire home was made out of wood. Entering the home felt so foreign to her now, it used to feel like home but now it just felt empty, like something was missing and she knew what it was. A family. Going straight into the kitchen she poured herself a drink, they still had her favourite juice from when she lived here, and made herself a quick ham sandwich before going up to her room. Her room was located at the back of the house. Each person had their room and the rules were no one was allowed to enter without that person's permission first.

Her room was just as she had left it. The whole place was a creamy colour with red every noun and again. The queen-sized bed was in the centre of the room with a red blanket at the foot laid out on the floor. Neighbouring the head of the bed was a white-wooded bedside table of which a lamp was perched upon. The wardrobe was against the wall near the door beside the chest of drawers, both of which were red. Curtains framed the window opposite the door. Above the chest of drawers was a mirror and attached to the top was a picture of two brunettes smiling, arms wrapped around each other. A door to the side led off into her bathroom. All-in-all it was just as plain as when she had left. Before, in the three years she was here, she decided not to decorate the room too much because at the time she wasn't into bright colours and perkiness, everything was just back to basics. What was the point; you didn't even know how long you were going to be there. For her it was just depressing to over-decorate the way you would typically decorate your room, she spent a lot of time up here and just looking at all those bright colours would be her nauseous. The rest of her pack would always ask her to stay at the back where she couldn't get hurt, so she decided to just stay in her room since there wasn't much point to actually go with them anyways. Her favourite pastime was art; she would paint the trees and wildlife outside her window or just sit on the rooftop just out her window. When she first came to the house, she had the choice of any room she liked and when she had seen the roof outside this one, she just fell in love with it instantly. Spending various days and evenings even nights, just lying there. Staring up at the sky, either making out shapes in the clouds and listening to the birds singing or looking up at the stars and try and see any constellations.

So here she was still sat on the same roof, staring up at the evening sky, where she used to spend most of her time, but this time she was thinking about how she could've ruined her friendship with the two people she trusted most in the world. They had seen a part of her that she'd been trying to cover up for years. She wasn't ashamed of what she was; it was a gift- if used correctly. But at the same time all she wanted was a rewind of the years that had passed by, to have a normal life, a normal family and normal friends. The most difficult part of living a double life wasn't just hiding one from another but the lies. All she wanted to do was to tell both men the truth about her, but she knew she couldn't. This was her weight to carry, her shadow to live with. Six years ago, she had had enough of this life and was desperate to start again, so she ran and didn't stop until she was far away from all of it. How stupid she was to think that she would be rid of this. She would always be called back. A side of her was at home here in these woods and wouldn't be free until she was back here again but she was torn. Living in Starling City, another part of her had made its there and cried out for it. For those six years, Felicity had built herself a new life, become this new person and had buried her wolf deep inside her for those long years but now that she was back, it would fight to its home.

Urgh why was this so frustrating! She wanted to be with the team back in Starling but the wolf inside her had made its home here and wouldn't be budged to another place.

The sound of an engine came from the front of the house and she knew the others had arrived. As a wolf she could hear, see and smell things that she couldn't before. All of her senses were stronger, being used more frequently. Everyone knew she was strong, that she trusted herself and knew when to completely let go to the wolf. Sometimes in moments such as these, she can feel the two parts of herself. The wolf howling to be home and the normal woman screaming to be back at Starling. This was how she held onto her humanity so easily. The woman guided her and the wolf protected and defended her. They were their own mini-team.

From her current position she could hear Digg and Oliver murmuring to each other. Well more like Digg trying to get Oliver to speak, looks like she broke him.

"You know you're going to have to talk to her right?" she heard Digg say to him but he didn't respond. She swore she heard the tightening of his jaw, he was pissed at her. Well can you blame her? Everyone has their reasons and all she wanted was a normal life. Hearing the front door shut, Felicity thought about the chances of someone coming up and joining her on the roof. Probably not high. Placing her head back down on the jacket she had bunched up and put under the back of her head, so she wouldn't get a crick in her neck from lying it down on the hard surface of the roof.

"What should we do with our bags?" Crap, she'd forgotten about her duffle bag in the boot of Digg's Bentley, which Oliver is probably going to replace as soon as the get back to Starling. She on the other hand, wasn't sure where she would be going next. Whether it was staying here or going back to Starling.

"You can put them in the guest rooms, I'll show you where they are" Devon was being helpful, he had always been the helpful one out of the lot and the one that wasn't afraid to speak up against Derek. She scoffed at the thought of him bossing her around, in the three years she had been here, she had never not once ever listened to him so what made him think she was going to listen to him now?

"Whose room is that?"

"Liz's room…not a lot of people go in there, whenever she's here she tends to spend it alone…while it's in my head, Derek has this rule about rooms, that you're not allowed to go in without permission.

"Sounds like a good rule" Oliver hadn't spoken once but now his gaze was directed on Felicity's room.

"These two rooms are your rooms for now…they're all similar to one another" Devon mentioned before heading off back downstairs.

"Oliver…if you want to talk to her, just go and do it" Digg threw at him when he saw this Oliver's gaze hadn't wavered from her door.

"I'm not sure if I want to…maybe tomorrow" after Oliver disappeared into his guest room, Digg threw his bag onto the bed and went over to Felicity's door and knocked. After a few seconds of silence, she allowed his entrance. Looking around, he couldn't see her in her room.

"Felicity?"

"Out here" looking to the window, he climbed out and saw her lying there on the rooftop, staring up at the sky.

"You alright?" Digg didn't hesitate when he came and lied down beside her. Raising his head, he stripped out of his jacket and positioned it under his head.

"Define alright…if you mean that I just practically ruined my friendship with you and Oliver then no, not really"

"Felicity, everyone has their secrets and it's not your fault that this happens to be yours…look I don't know about Oliver but I can see why you hid it for all these years and to be honest with you, it's nothing like another certain secret"

"Still counts though…I lied to both of you and thought I could hide this part of me from you and failed, now you know"

"I have a feeling that there's more than meets the eye…correct?"

"Yep, sorry Digg"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about…since I found out about this side of you, it just makes me admire you even more…I mean for six years, you've begun a new life for yourself and had to keep this hidden deep inside of you…and didn't have nobody to talk to about it…it must've been hard on you" his statement made her turn her head to him.

"Wait, you're not mad at me for lying to you about all this?"

"Nope, look Felicity I trust you with my life…when you've been there to guide us through difficult times" she knew what he was actually talking about, guiding them through the missions on the comms "I've always put my trust in you to get us out safely and you've never let me down…and besides you're like a little sister to me"

"Thanks Digg" turning to each other, she hugged him as best she could despite their current situation.

"Anytime…now tell me, how's the wound?"

"What?"

"You think I didn't see you get scratched by that other wolf?" he said while raising his eyebrow.

"Damn you for being so observant…it's healed already, one of the perks about me I guess…we heal faster than an average person"

"Lucky…oh so that's how that other scar healed so quickly" Digg was referring to the gunshot wound she had received while protecting Sara from the Clock King. "So what other things can you do as a wolf?"

"Well we can run faster, we're more agile and observant about everything around us, we're stronger…oh and we have night vision to help us see in the dark"

"Wow, so you're basically like superhero?"

"Yeah I guess, and if can jump high enough, we can also fly…if you want to see it that way"

"But let me guess there are things you don't like too aren't there?"

"When you first get bitten, it's basically like getting poisoned…and it hurts a lot, that's how we see who the strong ones are" if Felicity noticed that Digg hadn't asked her and she got bitten then she didn't say anything and for that she was thankful.

Suddenly she heard running footsteps sounding away from the house.

"What is it?"

"I just heard someone running away from the house" Turning to the right, she could see Oliver heading into the forest.

"What the hell's he thinking?" Digg sounded angry at his friend for acting like a complete dumbass.

"I have to go after him...the forests aren't safe at night"

"I'm coming with you" Jumping down from the roof, Felicity instantly morphed into a wolf. Taking a good look at her, Digg noticed more of her profile than before; since he was more focused on being shocked about one of his best friends was actually a wolf. She was just bigger than him. Her lower body was a sort of blonde while the top part was more of a light-brown, with her eyes glowing gold.

Landing beside her, Felicity lowered to the ground slightly to allow him to climb onto her back. With a second thought, Digg clambered up onto her back, just behind her shoulders. It felt so weird knowing that he was riding Felicity. When he was comfortably situated on her back, she shot off into the forest.

The ground below them whizzed past them so fast that, to Digg, it was just a blur of colour. It felt like he was riding atop a bullet train. Directing his line of sight to the path ahead of them, Digg could just make out the silhouette of Oliver weaving through the trees. Behind them came heavy footsteps, turning his head to see what it was. He saw a load more wolves trailing after them. He must've tensed because Felicity quickly glanced behind her to see the rest of her pack following them. A wolf that looked like Derek came up beside them but made no move to stop them, he just ran alongside her.

It didn't take them long to catch with Oliver. But when they came up beside him, he was just staring off into the distance with a fearful look on his face. Digg lowered himself off from Felicity's back and went to his side. They were all wondering what had him so petrified. Then the rest of Felicity's pack, except her, turned back into their human form. A part of Digg's mind wondered how their clothes were still on them when they turned back to human.

"What's going on?" Oliver's hand slowly came up to point into the trees, where a pair of red eyes was staring back at them. Digg grabbed Oliver's shoulder and forced him to back up to the rest of the pack, who were just as startled as them. From the shadows came a beast that was completely different from the one before.

It stalked out on two hind legs, body encased in hair. The tail swished from side to side impatiently, creating a beat, teasing its victim. Two longs arms were sheathed with serrated claws held out on full display. It bore its teeth like a shark ready to attack, long canines dripping with a liquid mixed of saliva and blood. If you looked into its eyes, you would practically be staring death in the face.

All members of the pack, all except for Felicity, were slowly backing up. They were all visibly shaking uncontrollably from fear. Nothing either Oliver or Digg had experienced before could prepare them for this. Trying to control their fear, all their work came undone as soon as the creature breathed a growl that shook them all apart.

However, Felicity on the other hand seemed glued to the spot. Her eyes were trained onto the body of the demon from hell.

"L-L…Liz come here" Derek tried for her attention but she wasn't giving it.

"Lizzie…please" Devon attempted. Still nothing. Neither Digg nor Oliver ever knew Felicity to be like this, she would be backing towards them in an attempt to protect herself. Or that was what they would tell her to do until she did what they asked but she was routed to the spot, eying up the creature a few metres in front of her.

"Felicity!" Derek raised his voice. The name seemed to spark an interest in the creature because its ears pricked up and begun licking at its mouth. Slowly moving forward it eyed Felicity and only her.

Looking at the remaining members of her pack, they were looking on in pure terror, fearing for her life. Sharing a concerned yet fearful look with Digg before dividing all his attention to what looked like a dominance display going on.

Judging by how they both seemed to lock onto each other, Felicity and this demon had met before but not in a good way. Felicity lowered her head and released a snarl at her opponent. Oliver noticed how Felicity's muscles tightened and something seemed to run down her back, but he knew it wasn't a shiver.

"Is she insane?!" Derek half muttered, half cursed, under his breath.

"Can you blame her?" Devon responded, giving him- what looked like –a knowing look. What the hell was going on here?

"Why?" Digg interjected. Just when Devon opened his mouth to reply, the demon lunged at Felicity, who dodged the attack and countered with her own landing a bite to his shoulder. They began tearing at each other.

All she saw in that one moment was blood. She wanted that thing dead for what it did to _her_.

Grabbing hold of the back of her neck, the demon flung her into the trunk of a nearby tree. Felicity whined for the pain flaring in her side. Placing her head on the floor, she closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away. She was well aware of her opponent's position and it was approaching her. She knew its method all too well.

"Liz…_please_" Devon whispered knowing that she could hear him.

"Why is she putting herself through this" Oliver didn't think he would ever be this afraid. He was Oliver Queen, survivor of Slade Wilson and The League of Assassins, he didn't get scared. He locked down all feeling, all emotion while fighting and sometimes in his life. But at that current moment, he felt so helpless having to watch the woman that had step-by-step, snuck her way into his heart and now had become a big part of his life and if she were to disappear from his life, he wasn't sure if he could survive that.

He would gladly do the island all over again just to escape this one moment.

"That thing took something away from her and now she wants revenge"

"What did she lose?" Digg said aloud the thought swamping Oliver's mind. Looking beside him at the two men watching their best friend fight for her life.

"It took her best friend, Michelle" at the statement time stopped for Oliver. She'd been through what he has. How could he be so stupid? So blind? That's how she knew what to say to him when Tommy had died. Yet she went to his funeral. Digg had told her how upset she was and when the ceremony had finished, had ran to the comfort of her home.

When Devon had said her name, Felicity's eyes once again shot open but this time their colour changed from gold to red. Blood. Shaking her head, everything happened in a blur. One second their snarling at each other, then Felicity is attacking the demon at full force.

"How is she doing that?" Derek looked on in surprise at Felicity not giving any mercy to the beast who killed her best friend, taking her away from her.

"Told you she was strong" Devon had pride in his voice.

Michelle. The memory of her death was filling Felicity's mind. The memory of the look of her face when the fear of death threatened both of them. The anger Felicity had once kept buried since the day of her death came streaming out. Fury drove her in that moment. The wolf that she ignored for six years was making a reappearance and it was livid. She had feared what would become of her when she gave into that part of her that tolerated no mercy, that lived with feeling, without humanity and she slowly saw what it was capable when not controlled. Felicity was becoming the monster that had hidden under her bed when she was younger, that had haunted her dreams and thoughts for ages. Deep inside she knew when she gave in, it was hard to pull back but at that moment, she didn't care. She wanted it dead. Her anger grew when she saw it still breathing when her best friend, her sister, was not.

The creature made attempt after attempt to defend itself, but it was no use. She was too strong, too possessed to fight. She became it. The _hunter_ had become the _hunted_. Soon it was sprawled out on the floor with blood running from its mouth, heart barely still beating.

"Felicity ENOUGH!" Derek yelled, positioning himself in front of Felicity. She seemed to calm a little but then snarled into his face, forcing it away from her.

"This is NOT how she would want you to behave to her death! She wouldn't want any of this! So STOP IT!" when the words were out of his mouth, she looked on with such anger in her eyes, then swatted him into a nearby tree with a mighty 'THUMP' on his part.

Switching back to human again, Felicity went over to stand over his fallen body she shouted with such rage lacing her voice, into his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER! IT WAS _YOUR _FAULT THAT, NOT ONLY, I'M LIKE THIS BUT ALSO THE REASON THAT SHE'S DEAD! _YOU RIPPED ME AWAY FROM HER AT THE TIME SHE NEEDED ME MOST!" _everyone could tell how erratic her breathing had become. Changing back into a wolf again, she turned to take off towards the forest.

"Felicity, wait!" Oliver called out to her, running to her and followed then by Digg.

Slowing slightly Felicity turned to his incoming figure, grabbed him and threw him onto her back then did the same to Digg.

Clutching hold of her tufts of fur on the back of her neck, Oliver helped Digg settle behind him as Felicity raced off into the depths of the forest.

Neither man thought Felicity was capable of such rage. They always thought her to be so; loving, so caring towards others. Oliver saw what he had become a few years ago in her eyes. If all this was driven by someone that close being taken from her then she must've been really affected by it.

_What had happened?_


End file.
